Weapon X
by brookiecookie831
Summary: Slade sets his sights on a new apprentice and makes Red-X a deal that can't be turned down. Everyone has a weakness, and Slade knows better than anyone how to use them to is advantage. But after attempting to kill Robin, the Titans realize they'll finally need to solve the mystery of who Red-X is in order to save her from Slade, and maybe even herself. Female Red-X fic
1. Chapter 1

**Summery: When Slade sets his sights on a new apprentice, he makes Red X a deal that can't be turned down. Everyone has a weakness, and Slade knows better then anyone how to exploit them. After attempting to kill Robin, the Titans realize they are finally going to have to solve the mystery of who Red-X is in order to save her from Slade and, quite possibly, herself. Female Red-X story.**

 **A/N: Okay so I am a firm believer in the Jason Todd is Red-X theory frankly because I'm freaking in love with Jason as a character, but this is my take on Red-X and if Red-X was actually a girl. Hey, Red-X was never unmasked on the show and there was a voice changer so you never know. I'll give you guys some background info like I usually do that way you know what's going on (for the most part at least). So Red-X's real name is going to be Elyza Ryan and she's going to be a 19-20 year old thief (and a bartender) She's struggling to make ends meet which is part of the reason she steals the Red-X suit. The other part will be revealed later in the story and is also why she starts working for Slade. She's really sassy and sarcastic like Red-X and is loosely based off of Ezekiel Jones from emThe Librarians/em (I say loosely because she really is very different from Ezekiel it's just the thieving they have in common). I'm pretty sure this is going to be either a Robin/Red-X story or Cyclopes/Red-X(OC?) story with some other ships in here too. Let me know what you think should happen, I'd love to hear some ideas. I know the name Weapon X is really associated with Wolverine and The X-Men but it popped into my head when I was making this story and I really think it fits because Slade is accentually making Red-X a weapon as well as his apprentice. This is my first attempt at a Teen Titans story so I really hope you guys like this. I'm really sorry if Red-X or any of the other characters seem OOC. I feel like Elyza, even though she is technically Red-X, can be considered my character because of how she acts and behaves and what she does outside of her role as Red-X. I really liked writing her character, especially her interactions with the Titans and even Slade.**

 **Warnings: Language.**

 **Chapter One**

She'd always had a habit of getting herself into trouble, even before she stole the Red-X suit. She was a thief after all, has been since she was a kid. Getting into trouble and rubbing people the wrong way is literally in the job description. There's been plenty of times when Red-X has rethought her job choice.

This was definitely one of those times.

It had started off as a simple enough run. Just a simple warehouse heist. Get in, get what you need (and/or want), and get out. The fact that someone knew where she was going to be, the fact that she had become so predictable that someone now knew how to set a trap to catch her really grated on the thief's nerves.

The fact that it was Slade made the situation that much more shitty.

While Red-X had never met the man before now, his reputation proceeded him very well. X wasn't an idiot, she knew enough to be cautious about being in the same room with this man, but she also knew that she had a little bit of an advantage considering she had the belt that powered the suit back as well as enough Xenothium to last her awhile.

 _Bird Boy seriously needs to be more creative with his codes._ Red-X thought and couldn't help but smirk. She knew she was in a life or death situation, but the thought of Robin's face when he realized she had managed to get into the tower and crack his safe- _again-_ was just too hilarious.

Red-X leaned up against the wall with her arms crossed as some of Slade's men had their guns pointed at her. She questioned if she was going insane because she wasn't scared that guns were being pointed at her. _Then again,_ She thought. _this isn't the first time and I highly doubt it will be the last._ Red-X snickered quietly to herself. _I seriously need to find a different day job. One that doesn't involve guns and madmen._ Red-X was brought out of her train of thought when Slade told his men to stand down and leave in order to let him and his new friend get more acquainted.

"I've got a newsflash for you crazy." Red-X quipped. "We're not friends."

"Oh but I think we will be after this." Slade said, his voice giving Red-X chills. "Especially when you hear my offer."

"I don't work well with others." Red-X said, pushing herself off the wall. "Besides, I'm selfish, not psychotic. No offense." She smirked. But Slade didn't even seem remotely annoyed by her antics. He watched as Red-X started to leave.

"None taken." He responded. "And I do believe you might want to reconsider your answer Elyza." Red-X stopped dead in her tracks, spinning back around to face Slade. the whole reason she wore a mask and used a voice changer was to hide the fact she was a girl. It wasn't that she was ashamed, it was that people tended to take you more seriously if they thought you were a man. So far, it had been working great. Which left one question.

How did Slade find out who she was?

"How did you-"

"One thing I pride myself on is knowing people better then they know themselves." Slade cut her off. "And I must say that you were a lot harder to research then Robin and his little friends. Much more fascinating than them as well." Okay, Red-X could admit that she was more then a little creeped out now.

"What do you want."

"You, Ms. Ryan."

"Come again?" X said, thinking she either didn't hear him right or he was crazier then she originally thought.

"I want to train you." Slade elaborated. "I want you to be my apprentice. Your much different than Robin was. You just as good as him, but you understand evil. That's the beauty of a grey area, it can be darkened so easily." Red-X tensed. She had half a mind to tell Slade to take his deal and shove it up his ass, but she also knew that Slade, while he was psychotic, was also an evil genius. And she was kind of worried about what would happen if she said no.

"And if I say no?"

"Then I'm afraid young Jake will have to stay on the wait list." No words had ever made Elyza's heart stop faster.

"What?" She asked, daring the other man to threaten Jake./

"I have the methods and the connections to get young Jacob a heart, a heart he's been waiting for for over a year, if I'm correct?" He asked, Elyza's silence confirming the statement. "If you agree to my terms. Red-X balled her fists.

"So let me get this straight." She ground out. "I work for you, you'll get Jake a heart. And I mean fast, I'm not making him wait another year at the top of a freaking list again. If he'll even last that long." The last part was no more than a whisper, meant only for Red-X to hear. Slade nodded.

"But do be advised Ms. Ryan." He said. "If you fail me, or try to rebel, well...I'm afraid that complications after a heart transplant aren't that uncommon. It'd be a shame for Jake to get a heart just to die anyway." Red-X bit her lip hard, drawing blood. Nobody threatened Jake and got away with it, but the question still lied in the fact if she could even do this.  
Red-X had always prided herself on the fact that she was able to walk the thin grey line between good and evil without leaning to much into either side. If she worked for Slade, she'd no longer be a grey area. No longer be an anti-hero. She'd be just like him. Evil. That churned her stomach more than she'd like to admit, but the fact still stood that this man could get Jake a new heart. A heart he'd been waiting for for over a year. A heart heart he'd die without. Red-X sighed.

Was she selfish? Yes, no doubt about that.

Could she be selfish when it came to Jake? No way in hell.

Red-X looked up at Slade, her decision final.

She held out her hand to Slade.

"Deal."

 **Let me know what you guys think! Please leave a comment or PM me if you think I should continue with this or if you have any questions. I hope y'all have a great day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey y'all, I hope you're all enjoying this story! This chapter is going to be short, but the next one will be better I promise.**

 **This is more of a filler chapter that I've used to make the transition between chapter one and chapter three smoother. In order to keep people from getting confused I want to elaborate a little on Elyza/Red-X. Most of her past and background will be revealed later on, but I want to elaborate on her briefly. Elyza as Elyza and Elyza as Red-X are going to be two very different people. While they are both very sarcastic and witty, Elyza is more stressed and less in control when she's herself. The reason for that being she works two jobs and is constantly worrying about Jake. She's hotheaded, but she's also very sweet and overprotective of those she cares about. She was forced to steal at a young age but keeps those habits reserved for Red-X. Elyza as Red-X however is more manipulative, she's cunning and swift as well as a master thief. She's able to let herself go more when she's Red-X and not worry so much about what's going on in her personal life. She loves getting under people's skin, but is more calm and collected when Red-X. She worries more about Slade when she is Elyza than when she's Red-X, especially because of Jake. I hope this has cleared some stuff up and I hope you like this chapter! Until next time!**

 **I do not own Teen Titans, DC Comics, or any of their characters.**

 **Warnings: One swear word this chapter and that's it.**

 **Chapter Two**

Elyza let out an aggravated sigh as she continued to pace back and forth in her apartment's kitchen. Rubbing her eyes, she once again mentally went over the first assignment Slade had given her.

Slade was worried about Red-X running out of power while on a mission because she didn't have enough Xynothium, so he was sending her on a mission to retrieve a reactor that could make a virtually endless supply of the synthetic substance when given a small amount. It was experimental technology that was still being modified and tested at a government facility just outside of Jump City, which meant Elyza would most likely be out all night. Thankfully Jake was spending the night at a friend's house, which meant Elyza didn't have to worry about him. But just because she didn't have to didn't mean she wouldn't.

It didn't mean that Elyza didn't have the mother of Jake's friend's number on speed dial. It didn't mean that Elyza wouldn't have her phone on during the heist, even though keeping your phone off was rule number one in the "Thieving Handbook for Dummies".

Elyza let out another sigh as she pulled on the Red-X suit. The only reason she even agreed to let Jake have a sleepover at his friend's house was because of this assignment. She didn't trust the family, but not because of anything they did. She didn't trust anyone when it came to Jake. Half the time she didn't even trust herself.

Knowing she needed to stop stalling and get a move on, Elyza pulled on her mask, opened the kitchen window, and pulled herself up onto the roof.

She wasn't scheduled to work nights this week at the bar which made this assignment and any others she had to go on this week a lot easier. During the days Elyza either stole or waited tables at the restaurant/bar where she worked. She would bartend during the nights when she could pick up more hours. Stealing often went on the back burner when it came to her other jobs, and she prayed that this new...whatever it was she had with Slade didn't interfere with her other life. But even if it did, it was worth it to get Jake a new heart. To have Jake finally be able to have fun and just get to be a normal kid.

Taking a deep breath, Elyza shut down that part of her brain, blocking out Jake's image. She couldn't be Elyza anymore. Now was the time to be Red-X.

...

Becoming Red-X had was known almost as easy as just flipping a switch in her brain. The fact stirred something in the Elyza part of her brain, but Red-X shoved it into a far corner of her mind, as had become a habit for the thief. She needed to focus on the task at hand.

Red-X jumped from the roof she was on. Seeing she wouldn't make the next roof, she pressed a button on her belt and teleported mid fall, landing on the roof she had aimed for. Red-X smirked as she continued running.

 _Looks like I won't be going splat on the sidewalk today._ She thought. _Go me._

When Red-X reached the Military Research Facility, she put the communicator Slade had given her in her ear, biting down hard on the inside of her cheek as she did so.

"Go for Red." Red-X said as she started looking for an open window or a different way into the facility while she waited for Slade to respond. Seeing an air duct on the side of the building, Red-X smirked to herself and jumped over to the roof of the building.

 _"Do you have a way in?"_ Slade's voice came over the comm and Red-X rolled her eyes behind her mask. Man did this man grate on her nerves.

"Sure do." Red-X said as she lowered herself from the roof onto a ledge right beneath it. She pressed herself against the side of the building and grabbed an adhesive x and some rope. Sticking the adhesive x on one end of the rope, Red-X held the other end firmly before tossing the adhesive x side to where the air duct was located.

Gulping in a mouthful of air, X stepped off the ledge and swept through the air. Pulling herself up the rope, Red-X grabbed another adhesive x from her belt and made sure that it stuck to her glove before sticking it to the side of the building and putting all her weight on that arm as she fumbled the cover of the air duct open.

Pulling herself into the air duct, Red-X placed a hand over the ear that held her comm.

"I'm in." She said as she pulled out a small can of hairspray out of her tool belt, spraying it as a way to detect any security lasers. Thankfully there weren't any.

" _Good._ " Slade's deep voice resonated over the comm as Red-X crawled through the duct. " _I don't need to remind you Red-X that it is detrimental you get this reactor._ " Slade stated and Red-X scoffed.

"No? I thought I was merely crawling around the vents of a military research facility just for the heck of it." She said, sarcasm dripping off of every word.

" _Be advised Red-X, one of these days that mouth of yours is going to get you in more trouble than your worth._ "

"You can already check that box." X quipped, reaching her stop and unscrewing the cover off. She couldn't help it, being sarcastic and getting under people's skin was one of the only things she was good at.

Red-X dropped from the ceiling silently, not making a sound as she landed gracefully on the floor. Pulling out the hairspray again, she sprayed it, revealing several security lasers. Red-X smiled.

"Hairspray." She said to herself as she avoided the lasers with ease and reached the pillar the reactor rested on. "A girl's best friend. This is almost too easy." And just as she was about to grab the reactor, a voice sounded behind her.

"Didn't your mom ever tell you not to take things that don't belong to you?" Cyborg said and Red-X turned around to see him and the rest of the titans blocking the entrance to the large room.

Shit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all! Sorry for taking so long to update! I'm on summer vacation right now, so I'm going to try my hardest to update both of my current stories as frequently as possible. I'm really starting to get into the flow of writing this story and the writing style I want for it, and one of my friend Izzy has helped me a lot with this. Thanks Izzy Pop! I hope you guys like this chapter! i'm really sorry for the lack of fighting in this chapter. I'm really bad at writing fight scenes and I apologize sincerely.**

 **Warnings: Adult Language, Violence**

 **Chapter Three**

Of course, it just had to be them. Everything was going as smooth as butter but they just had to show up and screw up X's plan.

Fucking Titans.

Red-X groaned internally as she casually leaned against the pillar the reactor rested on. Yes she was irritated that the Titans had showed up, throwing a wrench into her already half assed plan, but there was also the slight fear of what Slade would make her do to them.

Red-X was a thief. Still a criminal, yes, but like she told Robin before she didn't want to take over the city, she was just looking out for number one. And even though Robin though that number one was her, the truth was that Red-X only became Red-x so she could protect Jake. In her book, Jake would always be number one.

Pushing aside the thoughts of the twelve year old, Red-X smirked beneath her mask. Time to do one of the only things she was good at.

"Well Robocop," She started, loving the way the nickname made Cyborg's good eye twitch. "I was never a very good listener." Without even turning away from the team of superheroes, Red-X grabbed the reactor off the pedestal but Robin stepped in front of her, him and his friends blocking her way out.

"Give it up X." Robin said in his "hero" voice. God did that tone aggravate the living hell out of her.

"Or what." She challenged, crossing her arms. "You"ll lecture me to death?" Red-X scoffed. This seemed to anger Robin briefly, as he lunged for the reactor that X still held in her hand, but she gracefully dodged his attack and leapt out of the way of Beast Boy, who had changed into a rhino. But the Titans were quick to regroup and soon had Red-X surrounded again.

"Four against one, now thats not fair." Red-X pouted as she slipped the reactor into her belt pouch for safe keeping. It was at this point Slade decided to speak.

 ** _"Don't hold back."_**

"Come again?" Red-X questioned out loud, causing Robin to raise an eyebrow, Starfire to scratch her head and be more confused than she usually was, Beast Boy and Cyborg to exchange a look, and Ravin's ever constant frown to deepen a little.

 _ **"You heard me."**_ Slade spoke again. _**"You either find a way out and escape, or when you fight the Titans you don't hold back. I'll be able to tell if you are. Remember what is at stake here Ms. Ryan. The choice is yours."**_ Red-X's left eye twitched at the mention of her real last name, and even the slight mention of the threat to Jake made he want to rip Slade's head off, but instead she just sighed and mentally weighed her options.

She'd be able to escape, there was no doubt about that. It was highly unlikely the Titans would be able to capture her tonight. Red-X was many things, but she was not stupid. She did her homework before going on a run or mission. She knew the entire layout of this room, and knew how to make an exit but also keep the Titans trapped in this room. At least long enough for her to get away. The problem was she highly doubted she'd be able to do it without fighting at least two or three, if not all of the Titans. X didn't want to hurt anyone, not even the Titans. It was the reason she used knockout gas instead of poison gas, why she was a thief and not a killer. Sure, she got in her fair share of fights with the Robin and his friends, but she never broke any bones or sent any of them to the hospital. She knew when to hold back and when not to. Robin and his team were just always people she never needed to give her all to when fighting. She never wanted to, because she didn't want to hurt them. Beast Boy was pretty much the same age as Jake, and the others were still young. Barely out of adolescence in fact.

Could Red-X really give it her all and risk hurting one of them?

"Yo. You gonna keep talking to the little voice inside your head or are we gonna finish this?" Cyborg's voice brough Red-X back to reality. X shook her head a little, determination taking over.

She had to do this. She could deal with the consequences later.

Without saying a word, Red-X took an exploding x out of her belt and threw it high above the Titans, creating a smoke screen. Hopefully she could get out of here without having to fight them.

But, Red-X was never particularly lucky in her life, and now was no exception.

Just as Red-X reached the wall where the air duct she had come in through was located, she heard a familiar chant from behind her.

"Azarath metreon zinthos!" And Red-X was being lifted off the ground.

Well, shit was about to go sideways.

"It's over X." Robin said, walking towards her. Red-X closed her eyes and visibly tensed.

" _Don't say that._ " She thought. " _Don't come near me. I can't hold back. I don't want to hurt you._ " Red-X saw Starfire clap her hands together in excitement that they had won, and she saw a troubled expression cross Raven's face.

"Something's wrong." The sorceress said, no doubt sensing Red-X's intense emotions. The thief opened her eyes. Raven was distracted, it was now or never.

With Robin and the others' attention off of her for a moment, Red-X slipped her hand back into her belt and pulled out a razor x. If she timed this just right, nobody would get hurt and it still would look like she wasn't holding back. Red-X let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding as she took aim, and threw the razor x directly at Raven's head.

The thief's prayers were answered as the sorceress saw the object flying towards her at just the right moment, and moved out of it's path. The x landed in the wall and Raven was so shocked that her hold on the thief dropped and so did Red-X. Right out of the air and landing on her but.

"Way to go Red." She mumbled as she picked herself off the ground, rubbing her behind. The Titans turned their attention from the wall to the anti-hero.

"What the he-"

"Uh uh uh." Red-X said, waving her finger at Robin. "You better watch you're language kiddo. What would your little friends think?" Robin fumed and Red-X smirked beneath her skull mask. Slade hadn't said anything about being snarky and getting under the Titans' skin.

"You really wanna add attempted murder to your list of charges?" Raven asked. Red-X simply shrugged.

"I'm just here for the lute Witchy." She said. The corners of her lips going upward at the face Raven made at the nickname Red-X had given. "People get hurt, well it's not my problem as long as it's not me." The words tasted bitter and awful, yet they rolled off her tongue with ease. A fact that made Red-X surprisingly uncomfortable.

Raven crossed her arms. "That's not how you really feel." Red -X responded with "Stay out of my head."

"I'm sorry," Beast Boy said, raising his hand. "but does somebody want to explain to me what the plan is here?" Red-X smirked, grabbing a few Xs from her belt.

"Gladly." She said, throwing them at the Titans, running back towards the wall before the Titans could react. The X stretched out into a thin film and stuck to the walls on either side of the Titans as well as the ceiling and floor before hardening into solid metal xynothium, trapping the Titans in the little space between the walls and metal. Red-X knew the metal was something the Titans wouldn't be able to break through easily. At least not for a few minutes.

Without another word, Red-X pulled herself up into the air vent and crawled to freedom. Thanking a God she never really believed in that she was able to escape without severely hurting someone wondering for at least the tenth time that night what exactly she had gotten herself into.

...

Robin banged his fist against the hardened metal, unable to make even a small dent in it. Beast Boy told them all to move and stand back for a minute before transforming into an angry gorilla, taking all his fury out on the door before transforming back into himself, panting and out of breath.

"This, not good." He said in between pants and Cyborg aimed his plasma cannon at the barrier and fired, but it caused little, if any, damage. "The dude's got us trapped in here!"

We had him!" Robin shouted as he pounded his fist against the metal again, causing Starfire to jump and wrap her arms around herself. Raven frowned as her brow furrowed and this caught Robin's attention.

"What's wrong?" He asked and Raven looked up at him.

"Normally, I'm barely able to get any readings on Red-X." She said. "He's very good at controlling his emotions. Almost scary good. But tonight..." She trailed off, causing the rest of the Titans to exchange looks and frowns.

"His emotions were off the charts." Raven continued. "I sensed a lot form him when normally, I get next to nothing. I sensed irritation, which I normally get. But I also sensed protectiveness, worry and even dread. It was like a roller-coaster of different motions and they all came at different times. It was almost like..."

"Like he was talking to someone else."

 **Bada boom! Hope you enjoyed and please feel free to comment! I love comments!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm very sorry for the very late update, but it's been a rough month and I've been having a really hard time. I recently lost a good friend of mine in a car accident and have been so preoccupied with her family and fundraisers to help as well as other things that I just haven't had the time to update until now. I really hope you guys like this chapter as it's one of my favorites I've written.**

 **In this chapter we finally get to meet Jake, the whole reason Elyza agreed to work with Slade. We also see the human side to Red-X, the Elyza side. You start to see the toll being Red-X and doing these things take on her and I hope it seems realistic.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please feel free to PM me or leave a comment saying what you think! Constructive criticism is welcome just no flames please!**

 **Guest: Thank you! I'm glad you're loving the story!**

 **Warnings: PTSD, Flashbacks, Mentions of stealing, Heart defect, Health problems of a child/infant, Language.**

 **Chapter Four**

Elyza couldn't get her hands to stop shaking.

She first noticed the tremors when she got back from her fight with the Titans. Her hands were shaking so violently that it took her three tries to get the window open and even longer to pull herself through.

She laid on her kitchen floor for the rest of the night, her hands continuing to shake. She'd managed to pull off her mask, but couldn't find the energy to change out of the rest of her costume.

She wasn't Red-X anymore, having completely changed back into her Elyza set of mind. Something that made the trembling of her hands even more prominent. Because now she cared. Well, now she cared more. Because now, she wasn't a hardened thief anymore. Now she was just a nineteen-year-old girl working two jobs and trying to raise her twelve-year-old younger brother right. Not to mention pay for his medical bills and keep a roof over their heads. Now she really understood the gravity of what had happened at the facility. Understood that, if Raven hadn't moved at just the right time, she would have murdered a kid.

That thought alone had Elyza reaching for the waste bucket by the stove. She was not a good person, not by a long shot. But she wasn't a murderer. It was a line she had established when she became Red-X. She was a thief, had been since she was a little girl and she had to steal to provide for her brother and herself. But she was not a murderer.

She was not like her father.

 _Eight-year-old Elyza walked home from school with her stomach empty and her head full. It'd been almost a year since her mother died giving birth to Jake and her dad fell off the wagon and started drinking again. It didn't help that baby Jake was born with a heart defect, and almost died when he was born just like their mother. Jake had been a sickly baby ever since he was born, but the doctors had told their father that it was very unlikely Jake's heart defect would ever become life threatening as long as it was monitored closely. To make matters worse, Elyza's father had lost his job and was spending all the money he had on alcohol. Luckily her father loved TV so much that he managed to keep the power on, but any extra cash was spent on beer and going out to the bar with his friends. Which left the important things like food, formula, and Jake's medicine to fall on Elyza's shoulders._

 _Elyza sighed as she heaved her backpack higher up on her shoulders. She didn't know anything about making money, and there was no way she'd be able to get a job. Not until she was at least fifteen, which was seven years away._

 _Elyza kicked a stone out of her path and watched as it tumbled along until it hit an object in it's path and stopped._

 _Elyza raised an eyebrow in curiosity as she walked over to the object and picked it up, inspecting it as she turned it over in her hands._

 _She recognized the object as the thing her dad used to carry his money around in._

 _A wallet._

 _Elyza's hands shook as she opened the wallet up to reveal over two hundred dollars as well as some rectangular pieces of plastic._

 _She didn't know how much money was in the wallet, but she knew it was a lot. More than enough to buy food and formula for her and Jake. She also didn't know what exactly the plastic cards were, but she knew they were important. She had sometimes seen her mother pay for groceries and other things with those cards._

 _Elyza let out a shaky sigh as she took the money out of the wallet and stuffed it into the back pocket of her jeans. She looked around the vacant street and back down at the now empty wallet. She placed the wallet back down on the ground, deciding to leave the plastic cards._

 _Elyza started back on her way to her house, the stolen money burning a hole in her pocket and the tiniest bit of shame stirring in her gut._

It was the first time she ever stole anything. Though definitely not the last. She'd used the money to buy groceries and formula and was able to get one of her dad's friends to buy Jake's medicine for her since she was too young to buy it herself. Luckily the friend had been slightly intoxicated at the time and didn't ask too many questions

Elyza cringed when her phone started beeping, but relaxed when she realized it was just her alarm letting her know it was time to get ready to go get Jake.

Elyza sighed as she heaved herself up off the kitchen floor and went to her bedroom. Peeling off her Red-X uniform, she shoved it, her mask, and her utility belt under the same loose floorboard she always did.

Elyza then went over to her dresser to retrieve a pair of worn-out jeans and an old _Breakfast Club_ tee-shirt. A typical outfit for her. Most of her clothes were worn and old, considering she bought all the articles in her wardrobe from consignment and thrift stores. She just didn't have the money to spend on brand new clothes.

Looking in the mirror that hung on her bedroom door, Elyza forced her red hair into a high ponytail, running her fingers through it a few times to break apart any tangles or knots.

Heading back into the small kitchen to grab her bag and car keys, Elyza checked her phone. She'd been avoiding Slade all night and figured she might as well deal with the repercussions sooner rather than later.

Sticking her phone between her ear and shoulder, Elyza slipped on her red sneakers as she waited for Slade to pick up.

 _"I was beginning to think you were avoiding me Ms. Ryan."_ Slade's smooth voice came through over the phone. _"You haven't been answering my calls."_

"Sorry." Elyza deadpanned, grabbing her bag and keys and heading out the door. "Bad signal." Elyza shut her apartment door and locked it before heading towards the stairs.

 _"I was quite impressed with you're performance last night."_ Slade said, his words making Elyza grit her teeth. _"You're already quite the challenge for the Titans. Soon, you might even be able to defeat them."_

Elyza rolled her eyes. "You're unwavering faith in me speaks volumes to my ego." Slade chuckled over the phone.

 _"Patience Ms. Ryan."_ Slade said. " _You're talents will soon be rewarded."_ But before Elyza could question Slade's statement, she was greeted by a dial tone sounding in her ear.

"Perfect." Elyza mumbled as she slid out the front doors of her building and stuffed her phone in the back pocket of her jeans.

She didn't miss the fact that her hands were still shaking. Or that they didn't stop the entire drive to pick up Jake. Even though she clutched the steering wheel so hard her knuckles were white the entire ride.

Elyza let out a breath of air as she unbuckled her seat belt and jumped out of her car, walking up the steps of the house and knocking on the front door.

Elyza looked around as she waited for someone to answer. The house was normal enough, what with it's blue paint and white shutters. Mint green flower boxes, a small garden, and a freshly mowed lawn made the place look like heaven on earth compared to the roach motel Elyza lived in.

Elyza looked up as the door opened to reveal a somewhat frazzled looking blond woman in her early thirties with a bright smile that immediately got on Elyza's nerves.

Oh hello!" The woman said cheerfully. "How can I help you?" Elyza fought back the urge to roll her eyes and forced a smile.

"Hi." She said a little to shortly. "I'm Elyza. Jake's guardian."

"Oh!" The woman continued to smile and it continued to get on Elyza's nerves. "I'm Nancy. Thomas' mother. It's lovely to meet you." Nancy held her hand out and Elyza gave it a quick shake before stuffing her hands in the pockets of her jeans. Praying the woman hadn't notice her tremors.

If Nancy noticed, she didn't say anything. Rather she turned around and walked inside. "Come on in!" Elyza sighed, but followed her into the house anyway.

"Jake is such a sweetheart!" The older woman gushed as she lead Elyza into the kitchen and had her sit at the table, turning towards a coffee machine on the counter. "Funny though, he told me his sister was picking him up." This time, Elyza couldn't stop herself from rolling her eyes. Luckily Nancy's back was still turned.

"That's me." Elyza said, trying to keep from being to snappy. The woman turned back to look at Elyza, eyes widening just a little.

"Oh." She said, glancing down in embarrassment. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize..." Elyza smiled sincerely and cut the woman off.

 _"_ Happens all the time." She told Nancy, who gave her an apologetic smile as well as a cup of coffee. Elyza took the cup gratefully, having started to feel the effects of getting no sleep.

Elyza hadn't been lying when she told Nancy people got confused all the time. The fact that a nineteen year old was perfectly capable of taking care of her twelve year old brother with a heart defect was a hard concept for most to wrap their head around. Elyza rolled her eyes most of the time and gave a couple of snarky comebacks, but was mostly able to keep from saying something she'd regret later on.

Hearing footsteps on the stairs, Elyza looked up from her coffee cup and smiled. Jake entered the kitchen and, upon seeing his older sister smiled from ear to ear.

Elyza stood up and Jake ran over to her, wrapping his arms around his sister. Elyza smiled bigger and returned the hug. Just like that, the shaking stopped.

"Hey Lyz." Jake mumbled into her t-shirt. Elyza laughed, pulling away slightly.

"Hey weirdo." Elyza ruffled his hair. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah. Just let me say grab my bag from Conner's room." Elyza nodded and chuckled as Jake darted up the stairs.

Nancy smiled and took Elyza's cup over to the sink. When she realized Elyza was Jake's legal guardian as well as his older sister, she didn't know what to expect from the younger woman. And while Nancy still didn't really know her, she could tell Elyza definitely had walls she kept up at all times. But she could tell that the redhead was strong. Probably a lot stronger than people gave her credit for.

Elyza thanked Nancy for the coffee, but her phone ringing cut her off.

"Hello?" Elyza answered.

"Elyza?" A male voice asked. "It's Dr. Gordon." Elyza sighed. Dr. Gordon was Jake's heart doctor. He'd been Jake's doctor since Jake was eleven and had been a God send. He walked Elyza through every procedure Jake had ever had or might have to have and help her with Jake's medicine and the dosage he should take of each. Dr. Gordon had also been the main driving force in getting Jake to the top of the heart transplant list.

"What's up Doc?" elyza smirked and she could feel Dr. Gordon rolling his eyes.

"That was funny the first five times you said it."

"And it's still funny now." Elyza chuckled. Dr. Gordon had once told her she was gonna give him an ulcer one day.

"I actually have some amazing news." Elyza's heartbeat sped up.

"What news?"

"The news you've been waiting for for over a year." Elyza's hand shot up to her mouth and tears came to her eyes. She could feel Nancy's hand on her shoulder and the older woman asking if she was ok.

If Dr. Gordon was telling her the truth, than Elyza was so much better than okay.

"Please tell me you're serious."

"I am." Elyza could picture him grinning from ear to ear. "Jake's got a new heart. We can start prepping for the surgery as fast as the day after tomorrow."

"Holy shit." Elyza saw Nancy take a step back and heard Dr. Gordon chuckle. Her brain to mouth filter was definitely on the fritz right now.

"Thank you." Was the only other thing she could manage to get out. She heard the doctor chuckle again.

"Anytime." He said. "He deserves this Elyza. You both do." With that, Dr. Gordon hung up and Elyza was at a loss for words. After over a year and a half, it was finally happening.

Jake was getting a new heart.

Nancy was once again at the younger woman's side, asking if she was okay, but all Elyza could do was nod her head.

"Lyz?" Elyza looked up and saw Jake standing in the entryway to the kitchen, a puzzled look on his face.

Elyza didn't speak as she walked over and enveloped him in a bone crushing hug. Whatever Slade had her do next didn't matter. This was worth it.

Jake was worth it.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's chapter five! This is probably my favorite chapter I've worked on so far and I really hope you guys like it. The Titans will be in this chapter and Robin will meet Elyza as Elyza. But as it's mentioned, this isn't the first time she's met them. That will be explained more next chapter so this one might seem a little confusing, but I promise it will make sense in the overall story arch. As always I hope you guys enjoy and please please review! It makes my heart happy!**

 **(Also for those who were wondering Jake's nickname for Elyza is pronounced Lie-ze.)**

 **Warnings: Some language, mentions of previous character death (Tara) and abuse if you squint.**

 **Chapter Five**

"Raven are you sure-"

"Robin I'm absolutely positive. I'm getting the same kind of energy from Red-X that I got from you when-" Raven stopped abruptly, but what she did say was enough to cause the tension to rise in the room and have Robin avoid all eye-contact with his team.

Despite having made amends with his friends and them understanding why he made the choices he did when it came to Slade, the rift that Robin had created was still there. It probably always would be.

Cyborg took one look at Robin, and decided to change the subject.

"So the guy was talking to someone else." He said, crossing his arms. "That doesn't exactly mean he's being controlled. For all we know, he could just be upgrading to an accomplice."

"I don't think so." Raven said. "In the two and a half years we've been fighting Red-X, this is the first time he's ever tried to intentionally kill any of us. Why would he just decide all on his own to try now? It doesn't make any sense."

"Not everything has to make sense Ray." Beast Boy replied, taking a bite out of his tofurky sandwich. "I mean, half the things you say don't make any sense to me."

Raven rolled her eyes and caused Beast Boy's sandwich to fall on the floor. The shapeshifter whined and gave Raven a glare.

"What was that for?!"

"You being yourself." Cyborg chuckled at that and Starfire let out a little giggle. Robin rolled his eyes, but couldn't help but smirk.

"I get what you're saying Raven." Robin said, changing the subject. "But just because he's saved us doesn't make him a hero or even a good person."

"And just because you made some mistakes doesn't make you a villain. Or even a bad person." Raven shot back, effectively causing Robin to shut his mouth.

Robin sighed and turned away from his team, rubbing his eyes. He walked towards the elevator.

"I need some air." He said, slamming the down button and getting into the elevator without another word.

When the doors shut, Starfire turned to Raven.

"Raven was that really neca-"

"Yes Star. It was." Raven stated. Starfire huffed, but didn't say anything else. Instead, she folded her arms and waited for an explanation.

All eyes were on Raven and she let out a heavy sigh.

"Whether any of us like it or not, Robin and Red-X are very much alike. And it's not because they both wore the suit at one point or another."

"But Robin's not a bad guy!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "You said so yourself. He just did the wrong thing for the right reason."

"And I believe that is exactly what Red-X is doing." Raven stated. Cyborg shook his head at her.

"I don't get it Ray." He said. "The guy almost killed you. Why are you wasting your breath trying to defend him?"

"I'm not just defending him Cyborg." Raven said. "Robin still hasn't forgiven himself for everything that's happened with Slade. Including Tara." The last part of the statement was said softer, almost apologetic. Raven spared a quick look at Beast Boy, who was avoiding all eye contact with everyone, before continuing to speak.

"Whatever is happening with Red-X, it feels very similar to what happened with Robin. Robin had us to help him through it. Red-X doesn't have anyone. At least no one we know about."

"So you think getting Robin to help Red-X will ultimately get him to help himself?" Cyborg said and Raven nodded.

"I think it will at least get Robin to see that he's not alone in this anymore. "

...

Robin sighed as he walked down one of the main streets of Jump City, his hands in his pockets and his mind racing with thoughts of Red-X.

The Red-X suit was one of Robin's biggest regrets in life, because it reminded him of how easily he could have joined Slade. How easily he could have switched sides and become evil.

Robin was a very black and white person, he didn't like gray. To him, there was good and there was evil. There was no in between. At least, there shouldn't be.

But Red-X _was_ an in between. He was one of the biggest gray areas Robin had ever known. He was a thief, so that should make him a bad person. A villain. But he'd saved Robin's life at least twice, probably even more. But it all came back to the same questions Robin kept asking himself since the day he met Red-X. No, the day he put on that suit.

Did a few good deeds make Red-X a hero?

Did a few bad deeds make Robin a villain?

Robin sighed as he pushed open the door to a small diner. One thing was for sure, he needed to get some coffee in him before he thought anymore on the current situation.

...

The bell to the diner chimed, alerting Elyza that a new customer had walked in.

"Be right with you!" She called over her shoulder, noticing a young man walk towards a booth in the far right corner of her station. Elyza turned her back to him and looked over at Jake, who was sitting in another booth moping. Elyza chuckled and shook her head as she walked over to her younger brother.

"Why so glum, chum?" Elyza rhymed and chuckled at the glare Jake sent her way.

"I'm hungry." Elyza rolled her eyes, but sighed.

"Jake-" She started sympathetically, but the younger boy cut her off.

"Come on Lyz!" He pleaded. "Just something small? Anything! I'm starving!"

"Jake you heard Dr. Gordon." Elyza said firmly. "You're undergoing a heart transplant, which means you can't eat or drink anything but water for 24 hours." Jake crossed his arms and grumped. He knew this battle with his sister was a losing one, but Elyza wasn't the only stubborn one in the family of two.

"Meanie." He mumbled and Elyza cracked a smile.

"Jake after your surgery you can have as much food as you could want, but right now I have to starve you. You've waited much to long for this heart to screw it up now." Jake mumbled something under his breath, but he knew his sister was right. The thing was though, he didn't want to screw this surgery up, not because of himself, but because he didn't want to let Elyza down. His sister had taken care of him since the day he was born. Elyza worked double shifts most days and did everything she could to provide for the both of them. Elyza did everything to make sure Jake got what he needed and went without a lot of the time. Elyza was Jake's hero, whether she believed it or not. And just like Elyza always worried about Jake, Jake was constantly worried about his older sister too.

Elyza ruffled Jake's hair.

"I'll be right back." She said, taking out her notebook. "Try not to get into too much trouble while I'm gone."

"Elyza the only people who really come into this diner are college nerds and old people. This is pretty much where trouble goes to die." Elyza laughed, but shook her head and said nothing as she walked away from her brother and and over to where the newcomer sat.

"That boy is going to be the death of me." Elyza chuckled slightly, but came to a halt when she saw who the person in the booth was. One of the last people on earth she ever wanted to see in her normal life, second only to Slade.

Sitting in a booth in _The_ _Fat Cat_ diner and looking at a menu was none other than Robin.

 _"FML."_ Elyza thought as she let out a heavy sigh that blew some loose strands of hair out of her face. But she took a deep breath and started walking towards the hero again.

" _Breathe 'Lyza."_ She thought to herself as she approached the booth. _"It's not like this is the first time you've met him or the others in your real life."_ Finally reaching Robin, Elyza gave him her best forced smile. One she used for all her rather irritating customers.

"Hi." A voice said, causing Robin to look up from his menu. "Welcome to _The Fat Cat_ diner. My name's Elyza and I'll be your server today. Can I start you off with something to drink?" The girl, Elyza asked, tucking her pencil behind her ear. Robin didn't answer right away, his attention now on the redheaded waitress who seemed way to familiar. Yet the hero couldn't place where he would know her from.

"Do I know you?" Robin asked, and he watched as the girl's smile turned from polite but forced to small but sincere.

"I would hope so." Elyza said, smirking slightly. "I did only live with you and your friends for a few months." Robin's eyes went wide as the missing piece finally clicked into place in his mind.

"Now way." He stated. "Elyza?" The redhead's smile grew.

"In person." She stated. "Good to see you too Bird Brain." Robin laughed as he stood up and hugged her.

"How are you?" He asked. "How's Jake?" Elyza brightened and turned to look across the diner. Robin followed her gaze and saw the boy in question sitting in a booth and drawing something in a sketch pad.

"Jake's good." Elyza said, turning her attention back to Robin. "better than good actually. He's got a new heart. The surgery is happening tomorrow." Robin's eyes widened.

"That's amazing." He said. "Better than amazing actually. I'm really happy for both of you." Elyza blushed slightly, but her smile didn't falter.

"Thanks." She said, taking her pencil from behind her ear and twirling it in her fingers. "As for me...well, I still have a scar. But the Doctors said I probably always will. I mean, that is why they call it a scar." Elyza still smiled, but was now looking at the floor andRobin didn't miss the way her smile wilted a bit or how the waitress' eyes dimmed a little . The younger teen frowned. He hated how, even after two years, even with the jackass who hurt her behind bars, the pain Elyza's dad had caused her was still there. It probably always would be.

Nobody understood that better than Robin himself.

Elyza bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut tight. She couldn't do this. Not here, not now. Not when her rival was staring at her with such pity and sympathy it made Elyza feel both touched and angry at the same time.

Elyza Ryan was, by far, one of the toughest women in Jump City. She didn't take anyone's shit and never let people see that they got to her. But she also never asked anyone for help either, and that made things both harder as well as lonelier at times. She loved Jake, but sometimes she wished she had someone her own age she could talk to. Someone who understood what Elyza had been through and why she did what she did.

But than again, such a person probably didn't even exist.

Elyza opened her eyes again and turned her gaze back up to Robin.

"Enough about my shitty past." Elyza commented, her smile back, but more strained. "How are you? I haven't seen you or the others since Jake and I left." It wasn't a complete lie. After all, _Elyza_ hadn't seen the Titans since an incident involving her father. The same incident that set her on the course she was on right now.

Robin sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Not bad, but not great either. Kind of like I fell of a cliff, but I'm climbing back up-"

"Only to get hit by an airplane?" Elyza raised and eyebrow and Robin laughed out loud again. Elyza grinned, actually grinned, and felt a warm feeling in her chest at the fact she made that sound come out of Robin's mouth. For some strange reason, it felt really good to make the Boy Wonder laugh.

"Believe me." Elyza said. "I completely understand. My life has been the exact same way."

"Sounds like a long story." Robin said, smiling slightly. Elyza nodded and rubbed her temples.

"You don't even know the half of it." She muttered, glancing in Jake's direction.

"Maybe you could tell me." Robin said, gesturing to the seat next to him. He'd come out to clear his mind and get some alone time. But talking to Elyza seemed like an even better solution. In the ten minutes their conversation had taken, Red-X and Slade hadn't even crossed Robin's mind once. Talking to Elyza came naturally, and something about the nineteen-year-old made Robin feel relaxed and at home. Even more so than when he was with his own friends. Robin hadn't realized how much he'd missed having the older teen around. It'd been over two years since the Titans met the dysfunctional family duo, but Robin thought about Elyza and Jake often.

"I've got plenty of my own long stories to share." He said and Elyza was tempted, _really_ tempted actually, to sit down and spend some time with the hero. As crazy as that might sound considering who she really was. To be fair however, Elyza had met him as Elyza way before she met him as Red-X. Robin was actually a really good listener too. Something about talking to him made Elyza feel as less lonely and afraid, as if she'd known him her entire life rather than for just almost three years.

"I'd love too." She said honestly, but sighed. "I am working though." She added and Robin's shoulders slumped, the idea of being alone for a few hours not appealing to him very much anymore.

"But," Elyza began, writing on a piece of notebook paper. "I would like to someday." She said, tearing the paper out and handing it to Robin.

"My number." She said, noticing the confused look on the boy's face. "Maybe you can call me sometime. When you're done saving the world for the day that is." Elyza gave him a wink and Robin felt a blush creeping into his cheeks. Elyza laughed and felt a small sense of pride.

"I like it." She said. "It's cute." That of course only made Robin blush harder. Elyza grinned but decided to leave the superhero alone. For now.

"So can I get you anything?" She asked, but Robin shook his head and handed her the menu.

"I think i'm actually going to go back home." He said, sliding out of the booth and getting up. "Being alone doesn't sound as appealing as it did a half hour ago." Robin grabbed Elyza's number off the table and smiled at her.

"So when I'm done saving the world..."

"You and I can trade long stories." Robin smiled and Elyza gave him one more sassy wink before walking away. Robin continued to smile like an idiot as he walked out the door.

" _Maybe,"_ He thought, heading back to the tower. " _Maybe I could find a little bit of happiness after all."_

 _..._

Back at the diner, Elyza was currently at war. With herself.

" _That's just about the stupidest thing you've ever done Ryan."_ The Red-X part of her brain said, and the worst part was Elyza knew it was right. She was Red-X, she and Robin were rivals and she fought the Teen Titans at least bi weekly. Not to mention she was currently allied with Slade, as much as she hated to admit that fact out loud. It didn't matter if Elyza and Red-X were completely different, what mattered was the fact they were the same individual. The chance that Elyza could have a relationship with the Boy Wonder that was off the battlefield and stemmed further than the two enemies hating each other were in the negative numbers.

" _It wouldn't work."_ She thought glumly. _"If he found out who I really was he'd kick me to the curb in a heartbeat. Too bad, he is kinda cute especially when he blushes."_ Suddenly Elyza realized where her train of thought was heading and let out a silent string of curses. She could not afford to head down that road.

 _"_ Face it 'Lyza." She mumbled to herself, dropping her notebook and pencil into her apron pocket. "You are most definitely not relationship material." Elyza rubbed her eyes before looking over at Jake, who was staring at her with his mouth wide open.

"What?" She asked and Jake picked his jaw up off the floor.

"Were you just flirting with Robin?" Elyza couldn't resist hitting her brother upside the head.

"Shut up Jake."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm so sorry I've been MIA for so long and that it's taken me this long to post another chapter! I swear to you I fully intend on finishing this story out. In this chapter Jake gets ready for surgery and we learn a little more about Elyza's past. I really hope you guys enjoy! Please please please review! They're like coffee for me, they make me feel less dead inside.**

 **WARNINGS: Semi graphic depictions of violence and child abuse, swearing, mentions of blood. Also please note that I am not a doctor, nor do I play one on TV. All of the medical knowledge I have comes from watching Medical Dramas and the internet as well as my High School Anatomy course.**

 **Chapter Six**

It was the day of Jake's surgery and Elyza was a nervous wreck, although she'd never admit it.

It was currently noon and Jake was getting prepped for surgery while Elyza was currently downing her fifth cup of gross hospital coffee. Elyza grimaced, but she needed the caffeine more than she needed her taste buds.

The red-head couldn't help but grin slightly as Jake tried to sweet talk a nurse into letting him have food, although she couldn't help the eye roll that followed either.

Elyza felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around, smiling when she saw it was Nancy. The older woman offered her a smile in return before sitting down next to the vigilante.

"How's he doing?" She asked, and Elyza smirked.

"Reeking havoc on the hospital staff, trying to get food before his surgery." Nancy chuckled at that and Elyza did too despite herself. By this time the nurses had left and Nancy, seeing this, pulled a styrofoam cup from underneath her jacket and handed it to the nineteen-year-old.

"I smuggled you in some coffee that's actually digestible." She said and Elyza gave her a grateful look, taking a sip and feeling relieved when it didn't make her want to vomit.

"Thank you Nancy." She said with honest gratitude. Nancy just smiled.

"I've been in the hospital with Thomas a few different times. Broken bones mostly. Lord, I swear that boy was a monkey at some point during a past life." Elyza laughed out loud at this, Nancy chuckled a little herself.

"Anyways," The older woman continued. "The point is I know how terrible hospital coffee is."

Jake's surgeon showed up than and Elyza rose out of chair, thanking the woman once more before heading over to her brother.

Jake saw his sister coming over and smiled wide. Elyza returned the grin, reaching out to ruffle her brother's hair, causing the boy to grow.

"Knock it of Lyz!" He grumped, pushing her hand away. "I'm not seven!" Elyza laughed as did the surgeon, who merely shook his head.

"Dr. Gordon mentioned the two of you were trouble makers." Elyza placed a hand over her heart, feigning hurt. The grin, however, never slipped off her face.

"I, good doctor, merely act this way to keep this one in check." Elyza ruffled Jake's hair again, once again causing him to grumble and slap his sister lightly on the arm. The doctor chuckled again.

"As we've discussed before Jake," He began. "the surgery is going to take around four hours at the least. During that time you'll be placed on a heart-lung machine to keep blood circulating throughout your body. We'll remove you're heart, leaving the pulmonary vein openings and the back wall of the left atrium intact. This is done to prepare you for the new heart, and once I stitch your new heart into place and it begins beating, you'll be removed from the heart-lung machine. Most of the time the new heart heart will begin to beat as soon as blood flow is restored to it, but sometimes an electric shock is required to prompt a heart beat." Upon seeing the worried look in Elyza's eyes, he quickly added "But that is nothing to worry about either. Even though a shock might be required to prompt a heart beat, nine times out of ten the heart returns to a regular rhythm almost immediately."

The last sentence did little to ease Elyza's mind, but she loosened her grip on Jake's hand. The doctor gave her a sympathetic glance as a few nurses came to take Jake down to surgery.

This time, it was Jake's turn to squeeze his sister's hand in a vice like grip. Elyza looked down and, upon seeing the mildly panicked look in her younger brother's eyes, she pulled Jake into a bone crushing hug.

"Don't worry," She soothed, gently stroking Jake's hair. The younger boy surprisingly didn't complain. "I'll be waiting right here for you when you get out Jake. I'll always be right here."

"I know." Jake's voice was muffled by his face being pressed into Elyza's shirt, but it didn't matter, she heard him.

Elyza sighed before reluctantly letting go of her brother. She stepped back slightly and watched as the nurses wheeled Jake down to surgery. The surgeon stopped in front of her and squeezed her shoulder lightly in support before following Jake's gurney.

Elyza didn't move a muscle and squeezed her eyes shut tight, balling her fists as well in a drastic attempt at trying to keep the tears at bay. She couldn't do this. She couldn't fall apart. Jake would be fine, she just had to keep telling herself that. He _had_ to be fine.

Elyza jumped slightly when she felt a hand on her shoulder, but relaxed slightly when she saw it was only Nancy. The older woman guided her over to a chair, which Elyza promptly collapsed into.

"How are you doing dear?" Nancy asked kindly, taking the chair next to Elyza. The redhead rubbed her eyes.

"Peachy." She responded sarcastically, but sighed. Nancy had been helping Elyza through everything and the two had become fast friends, despite the age difference. Nancy didn't deserve to have to deal with a bitchy Elyza on top of everything else.

"Sorry." She said honestly. Nancy patted her hand.

"No need." The older woman replied. "I completely understand. You've been through hell Elyza, and you've been dealing with all of this on your own for the most part. No one can blame you for being a little snippy."

"Well I hate to break it to you," Elyza smirked. "but I'm always 'a little snippy' as you put it. And that's on a good day." Nancy laughed.

"Besides," Elyza said. "This isn't the worse thing I've been through." Nancy raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?" She questioned. "Do tell."

Elyza tensed slightly, fighting the urge to flinch. It had been a long time since she talked about any of this, although Jake had been trying to get her to see a psychiatrist this past year. Every time he brought it up though, Elyza simply brushed him off. It wasn't like they had the money for those kind of resources anyway. Besides, Elyza wasn't the kind of person to lay on a couch and tell someone all about her problems.

Elyza sighed, glancing back over at Nancy. Maybe it was time she talked about some of her laundry list of issues.

"You're not going to like it." Was the only warning she gave Nancy before starting with her story.

 _It was a little over two years ago, right before Elyza's 17th birthday. The teenager was on her way home from her shift at the diner, carrying her backpack from school and a bag full of leftovers for supper._

 _Elyza kicked a chunk of loose tar and watched it tumble along until it hit the curb. She sighed as she hefted her backpack up higher, wincing when one of the straps made contact with a fresh bruise on her right shoulder. Dad had come home drunk last night. Again. Elyza kept her gaze on her shoes as she tried to block out the memories from last night, but it did absolutely nothing._

 _Elyza sighed once again, recalling the beating she received last night because she had "Talked back". Thankfully, Jake had been sleeping at the time and didn't wake up due to being completely exhausted from his doctor's appointment in the afternoon. Elyza could handle the abuse her father dealt out daily, but the worst part was when Jake had to watch it happen. No matter how hard she tried to, she was always unable to block out Jake's heartbreaking pleas for their father to stop. Elyza could take a beating, she could never take having to listen to Jake cry because of her. It always broke her heart because Jake always thought it was his fault Elzya would get hurt, instead of because their father was just a God awful human being. For God's sakes Jake was only ten! He didn't need that kind of guilt weighing on his conscious. Especially when that guilt wasn't justified._

 _Elyza walked up the staircase of her apartment building, keys already in hand. Stopping at her door, she jammed the key in the lock and turned the knob. Three seconds later she was ambushed by a hurricane with a mop of curly, auburn hair and a mass of freckles covering his nose and cheeks._

 _"Welcome home Lyz!" Jake practically yelled and Elyza laughed._

 _"Thanks buddy." She said, ruffling his hair before turning to pay Jake's sitter. The twenty-something blond woman gratefully took the money and gave Jake one last hug before heading out the door, Elyza shutting it behind her._

 _Most of the time, Elyza would take Jake to the diner with her after school. Especially when it was her off pay week and she couldn't afford a sitter. But, as good of a sport as Jake was, and no matter how many things she brought to keep him occupied, there was nothing more boring than being forced to spend six hours in a diner. Elyza knew that from first hand experience, and constantly tried to make sure Jake had a sitter to watch him._

 _While Jake was ten and probably old enough to stay home alone for a few hours while his sister was at work, most_ normal _ten-year-olds didn't have a heat defect, an abusive father, and didn't live in a less-than-savory part of town._

 _Elyza place her keys and the leftovers on the kitchen table before walking to her and Jake's room to dump her bag. Jake trailing behind like a shadow the entire time._

 _Opening up her sock drawer, Elyza pulled out a red sock and shoved the tips she got that day into it before putting it at he bottom of the drawer and covering it with the rest of her underwear._

 _Heading back to the kitchen, Elyza smiled down at her younger brother._

 _"You ready for some food kiddo?" She asked, pulling out a white container that held a hamburger and fries. She pulled out an identical container for herself while Jake grabbed the ketchup and mustard from the fridge._

 _"How was school?" Elyza asked as the two sat down on the couch to eat their meals. Jake just shrugged._

 _"Same as always. Teacher's suck, people suck, and lunches definitely suck."_

 _"Watch your mouth". Elyza said but could help the small chuckle that escaped. Jake grinned at her from behind his cup of water._

 _The two continued to eat their food in relative peace, until they heard an all to familiar voice shout obscenities from the street causing Elyza to go into momma bear mode._

 _"Jake, go hide." She commanded, picking up the containers of half-eaten burgers as well as the plastic bag and tossing them into the trash. Jake hesitated, not moving an inch._

 _"Jake now! I'm not kidding!" Elyza said more forcefully, going as far as to push her brother foreword, trying to get him to move._

 _"But Elyza-" Damnit Elyza did not have time for this! Her father was probably already half way up the stairs by now. Well, maybe not that far. Considering the man was probably piss drunk and stumbling like a blind person without a cane. She had to get Jake out of the room and hidden before their so-called dad showed up. Elyza could take care of herself, but their father would most definitely take his anger out on Jake if he saw him, making the situation ten times worse._

 _Kneeling down to his level, Elyza looked Jake straight in the eye._

 _"Listen buddy," She said. "I know you're scared, hell I am to." She admitted, but didn't drop her gaze, keeping eye contact with her brother. "But I need you to brave for me okay. I need you to hide while I deal with this. I promise I will not let him touch you, but you need to hide right now. Do you understand me? Right. Now." Jake nodded his head solemnly, tears brimming in his eyes. But he didn't make another sound as he scurried off to find somewhere to hide._

 _Jake left just in time. Only a few minutes later, the door to the apartment was thrown open, and Elyza held her breath as her father stumbled in._

 _The man stumbled past her into the kitchen, and Elyza let out the air she'd been holding in. There were times, very few times, when Elyza's dad was so drunk he was completely oblivious to everything around him. It looked like tonight, Elyza might have just gotten lucky._

 _But of course, Elyza never got lucky._

 _Just as she turned to leave the room, Elyza felt someone roughly grab her wrist and pull her back._

 _"Where in the hell do you think you're going?" Logan Ryan slurred, tightening his grip on his daughter's wrist. Elyza attempted to swallow her rising panic and keep the fear out of her voice._

 _"I-I was just g-going to bed." Elyza said, cursing herself for stuttering. "I-I was just t-trying to stay out of the way dad." Logan huffed out a mean laugh._

 _"You're always in the way you stupid bitch!" He yelled, dragging Elyza over to the couch by her hair. Elyza winced slightly at the pain, but said nothing, trying to avoid making her father even more angry._

 _Logan threw his daughter on the couch and merely laughed as her head connected with the wooden arm._

 _"You're such a waste of my time! You and that little snot nosed brat. Where the hell is he anyway? The little shit wastes all of my money, and apparently doesn't even live here!" Elyza felt her blood run cold at the mention of Jake._

 _"I don't know." Elya said, deciding to play dumb. But even her father could see straight through the lie._

 _"You filthy liar!" He yelled, punching Elyza in the face and knocking her to the ground, effectively giving her a black eye in the process._

 _"I'm not lying!" She tried to yell, but it came out as more of a plea. Logan responded by kicking her hard in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her._

 _"I'm making sure you never lie to me again you little bitch." Logan's voicy was cold as ice, and there was an emptiness in his eyes that Elyza had never seen before. An emptiness that chilled her to her core._

 _Before Elyza could process what was happening, her father's hands were around her throat and she was gasping for air._

"Lord have mercy." Nancy said, voice barely above a whisper. One hand was over her heart and the other was on Elyza's arm. Elyza suspected the comforting gesture was helping Nancy just as much as it was her.

 _Elyza's limbs were a flurry of motion, kicking and punching, her survival instincts working at an all time high._

 _"ELYZA!" A young voice shouted, and pure terror coursed through Elyza's veins, spreading like wildfire throughout her entire body._

 _Jake's scream caught their father's attention, and Elyza was able to land a punch square to his jaw that knocked the drunken man off of her._

 _Elyza sucked in a long breath as Jake hugged her tight, tears streaming down his small face. Elyza hugged him back even tighter, catching sight of her father in her peripheral vision, a flash of silver in his hand, the emptiness in his eyes replaced with a fury that burned like fire._

 _It happened in rapid succession. Elyza moved so her entire body covered Jake and positioned herself so her back was facing her father. The next second, she felt pain spreading throughout her entire body, starting in her right side, and spreading through her entire body. God, it felt like even her hair hurt._

 _Now Elyza was on the floor, with no recollection of how she got there. Logan loomed over her, and she could vaguely hear Jake shouting. Soon the pain was taken over by fear, as their dad moved toward Jake, who was now by Elyza's side, trying to stop the bleeding from the stab wound._

 _Elyza moved to sit up, but was stopped when Logan brought his foot down on Elyza's left arm and she heard a crunch. Elyza couldn't stop the loud cry of pain that came out of her mouth._

 _The last few things Elyza was aware of before she passed out was the sounds of breaking glass and splintering wood, like a window breaking and their door being knocked down, Jake's now muffled voice begging her to stay awake, and the fleeting thought that she couldn't protect her brother._

 **sorry about the cliffy, but it was the only way that felt right to end the chapter. Stay tuned for the next one though to find out what happens next (yes I'm aware I sound like a saturday morning cartoon)**


End file.
